


Forget Me Not

by GirlMeetsChaos



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, First Love, Illness, Irondad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsChaos/pseuds/GirlMeetsChaos
Summary: Peter learns to cope with the fact that May is seriously ill while making mistakes, skipping some school and falling in love while he's at it.{Posting this  first  chapter while I finish writing the rest of this fic! I will post  the rest once it's done or sooner if there is interest for it! Hope you enjoy!}Takes place after homecoming.





	Forget Me Not

Peter stared at the red-circled 50% on his test sheet. May was going to kill him if she found out about this.

This was the lowest mark he’d ever gotten in his life time. How was he supposed to explain this to her?

He shoved the papers in his bag. He knew MJ was giving him a worried look and wanted to talk to him but he hurried out of the class.

It was close enough to lunch time that none of the teachers questioned Peter as he darted out the doors and into the bright mid-day sun. He looked back at the school briefly before heading down the street to find a dark alley, suit up and head to the hospital.

Peter’s phone vibrated. He took it out of his pockets to see who was calling and pressed the red button when he saw Irondaddy pop up on his screen. He then noticed he had a text from MJ and brought it up.

_Where ya headed lol_

_You walk sooooo sloooowwww_

Peter re-read the text. He was about to reply when he realized what was happening. He turned around and groaned. He was right. He was being followed.

“Mj,” he said as the girl caught up to him. “What’re you doing?”

“I think you’re the one who should answer that question,” she said, continuing to walk on without him.

“I’m not doing anything,” he said. “I’m just going out for lunch.” He shrugged.

“Right,” MJ said with a hint of sarcasm. “A four-hour lunch, maybe.”

Peter tried to defend himself.

“Peter,” MJ sighed, “Come on. You’ve been skipping class for like three weeks now? Do you really think I haven’t noticed?”

“I mean, yeah,” he said. “I just…” He didn’t know how to explain himself.

“So, where we going for ‘lunch’?” MJ teased.

Peter froze and MJ rolled her eyes.

“Come on, I know a place.”

The bistro was almost empty save for a few young adults on their laptops, some with textbooks open or stacks of notes.

MJ stopped. “It’s pretty empty today,” she noted. “What kind of coffee do you want?”

“Me? Uh..”  
“Do you even drink coffee?” MJ asked, a hint of teasing in her eyes.

“Of course,” he lied. “All the time.”

Idiot.

They went to the counter and MJ ordered a sandwich and double espresso. Peter looked at the menu, not wanting to look like an idiot he just picked the first thing he noticed.

“Ham sandwich and a cappuccino?”

He gave the barista his money and waited at the smaller counter with MJ. Hee was surprised to see the size of MJ’s coffee. Very surprised. It was like a coffee cup for babies! His wasn’t a lot bigger and had foam at the top. It looked pretty appetizing next to his ham sandwich.

The two of them gathered their things and headed towards the table by one of the windows.

Peter hadn’t noticed until now that there were books scattered around everywhere. He could definitely picture MJ coming here.

He brought his cappuccino to his lips and sipped the foam first. It was pretty tasteless. Then he took a sip which not only burned his mouth but his desire to ever put coffee near his tongue ever again.

MJ watched him, laughing.

“This is your first cappuccino, isn’t it?”

“First caffeinated drink,” he admitted, pushing the small cup farther away from his sandwich.

“Then why’d you order it?”

Peter ignored this question and took a bite of his sandwich.

“Is yours good?”

“Try it,” MJ urged. Peter hesitated before taking a small sip.

MJ laughed at the face he made.

“That’s for lying to me about drinking coffee, you dork,” she said, taking her small cup back.

They finished their sandwiches and began talking about all sorts of things and Peter found it really calming, talking to MJ.

“So,” MJ said, fiddling with her cup. “I didn’t mean to invade your privacy but I saw your score earlier.”

Peter didn’t say anything.

“I don’t want to nag you,” she continued. “But you’re too smart for those kinds of marks, Peter. I know it and you know it too.”

“I just… I was just tired when I took that test.” What a stupid lie.

“Look,” MJ said. “Whatever’s going on, I’m not gonna force you to talk about it. But if you want to, I’m here, okay? And so is Ned. We’re just kind of worried about you.”

Peter was touched. He hadn’t realized he’d been this obvious.

“Thanks,” he said. Part of him wanted to tell her everything right now, give in, but another part of him just couldn’t. He couldn’t open himself up like that.

“Anyways, I have to head back to class,” said MJ. “I’ll leave you to play hooky, now.”

Peter thanked her again as she walked out of the bistro and waited until she was out of sight to find somewhere to suit up.

Peter drove his key into the lock, twisted and opened the door.

The apartment was dark. It was always dark lately. It was just easier for May’s migraines. 

Peter closed the door and his ears picked up the unpleasant sounds of retching. He dropped his bag and hurried to the bathroom, knocking gently at the door.

“May?”

“Just give me a minute,” May answered, followed by more gagging and stomach-emptying.

Peter waited in the kitchen, listening to May brushing her teeth.

When she came out of the bathroom Peter noticed she looked a little more pale than usual.

“How was school?” May asked.

“It was alright,” Peter said. He didn’t tell her he skipped another decathlon meeting. She didn’t need this kind of stress right now.

“So,” May said. “This has been happening.” She ran her fingers through her hair a clump came off in her hand. 

“Oh no,” Peter mumbled.

May sighed. “It was bound to happen.”

“I’ll shave my head with you,” Peter joked.

“You are not touching those cute little curls,” May said sternly.

Peter rolled his eyes.

“I’ve always secretly wanted a buzz cut anyway,” May joked. “I just didn’t think the eyebrows would go too.”

Peter found it hard to laugh at this.

He could still vividly play in his head the day May had told him she was sick.

He’d gotten home from school and May was on the couch, stariing into space.

“Hello? Earth to May?” he joked. But when she’d turned to him he could tell something was wrong.

He hurried to her side. “What’s up?”

“Peter I have to tell you something,” she’d said.

She explained that she’d found a lump but hadn’t wanted to freak him out so she’d gone forr the tests in secret hoping it was nothing.

“But the results came back positive,” she said.

May had been a champ so far. She’d gone for her first treatment just yesterday and hadn’t been feeling that great. Peter had offered to stay with her today but she refused to let him miss any school.

“Feeling better at all?” Peter asked.

“Starting to,” May said. “But I’m so not cooking tonight.”

“Of course not,” Peter said empathically. “I’ll cook.”

“No,” May said, horrified at the thought. “We’ll get takeout.”

“Again?” Peter winced. He didn’t know how much more junk his stomach could handle. They’d been eating out since May’s diagnosis and the greasy food was starting to get to him.

“We could get something healthy,” May insisted. “Like sushi!”

They’d finally ended up settling on pizza with a side of old slasher movies on the couch. May was huddled up in a blanket even though it was a decently warm night for October. She’d dozed off about halfway through the movie, leaving Peter alone to his thoughts.

He thought about MJ and Ned and how he knew they deserved to know the truth. He hated lying to his friends but part of him could barely face this mess of a situation let alone talk about it. 

His phone suddenly vibrated from his pocket and Peter took it out to see that it was another call from Tony. He pressed ignore.


End file.
